sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χετταίοι
Χετταίοι Hittites, Χεττίτες, Χιττίτες, Χεττείμ, Νέσσιοι ή Νυσαίοι thumb|300px| [[Υαμκαδία Χετταίοι ]] Χετταίοι]] ]] ]] ]] - Ιστορικός λαός της Μικράς Ασίας. Ονομασία Η πιθανότερη πραγματική ονομασία των Χετταίων είναι "*Sa®mash" δηλ. Σαρμάτες ή Αμαζόνες. Η ονομασία αυτή παραμπέμπει την καταγωγή και την μετανάστευσή τους από την Ουκρανική στέππα. Το τμήμα του λαού που απέμεινε εκεί και δεν μετανάστευσε ήταν οι γνωστοί στις μεταγενέστερες εποχές ως "Σαρμάτες ή Σαμάτες" (τους οποίους οι Έλληνες αποκαλούσαν αρχικά με την εξελληνισμένη ονομασία Σαυρομάτες). Η ονομασία "Χετταίοι" που τους αποδίδεται προκύπτει από τον τίτλο "βασιλείς του Hatti" που ελάμβαναν οι αυτοκράτορές τους. Αλλά με την ονομασία "Hatti" ( < *Attia < Ασσία < Ασία) πρέπει να αποκαλούταν ήδη από τις αρχές της δεύτερης χιλιετίας (και ενδεχομένως και πολύ ενωρίτερα, μέσα στην 3η χιλιετηρίδα) η χερσόνησος της Μικράς Ασίας. Δηλ. ο τίτλος "Βασιλέας της Ασίας" ήταν ένας αρχέγονος ηγεμονικός τίτλος που όλοι οι επιτόπιοι ηγεμόνες φιλοδοξούσαν να αποκτήσουν ειδικότερα κατά τις έντονες διαμάχες που, όπως φαίνεται από τις πηγές, διεξαγόταν στην ευρύτερη Καππαδοκία κατά το πρώτο τέταρτο της 2ης χιλιετηρίδας. Όταν οι επονομαζόμενοι Χετταίοι (Hittites) κατέφθασαν στην περιοχή (17 αι. π.Χ.), προφανώς μέσω του Καυκάσου, συνάντησαν βασιλείς επιχωρίων φυλών που ήδη είχαν τον τίτλο αυτό. Όταν επικράτησαν, φυσικό ήταν να οικειοποηθούν έναν τίτλο που τους εξασφάλιζε κύρος σε όλη την Μικρασιατική Χερσόνησο. Αρχικά ίδρυσαν (ή μετονόμασαν ) μία πόλη που αργότερα θα μετατρεπόταν στο θρησκευτικό τους κέντρο που έφερε το αρχικό τους όνομα "Σαμάχεια (Samuha)". Το όνομα αυτό διατηρήθηκε στην περιοχή ακόμη και στην Κλασσική Εποχή (π.χ. Αμάσεια και Αμισός). Η ονομασία "Nesili" που χρησιμοποίησαν επίσημα για την γραφή τους δεν είναι δηλωτική της καταγωγή τους καθώς δηλώνει, απλά, ότι: από τα τέσσερα Συστήματα Γραφής (που υπήρχαν ήδη, όταν επέκτειναν το κράτος τους) *Nesili, *Hattili, *Palaic, *Luwili προτίμησαν αυτό. Προφανώς η ονομασία Nesili προέρχεται από την πόλη Nesa (~ Kanesh) (δηλ. η εξελληνισμένη Νύσα. Οι λαοί της Ανατολής (Αιγύπτιοι, Ασσύριοι, Βαβυλώνιοι κλπ) προφανώς αδιαφόρησαν για την φυλετική αλλαγή και συνέχισαν να τους αποκαλούν "Hatti". ίδιο ακριβώς άλλωστε συνέβη και με τους [[Έλληνες] που οι λαοί της Μέσης Ανατολής αποκάλεσαν Yunan ( = Ίωνες) εφόσον αυτή ήταν οι πρώτοι φυλή με την οποία ήλθαν σε εμπορική επαφή. Αντίστοιχη ήταν κατάσταση έγινε και με τους Λατίνους και Ρωμαίους που αποκάλεσαν όλους τους Έλληνες Graeci ( = Γραικοί <*Γρήτες <Κρήτες) επειδή ακριβώς αυτοί ήταν οι πρώτοι με τους οποίους ήλθαν σε εμπορική επαφή. Επίσης αντίστοιχο γεγονός με τους Πέρσες που αποκλήθηκαν Μήδοι και πάμπολλες άλλες περιπτώσεις.] Οι Αχαιοί (Μυκηναίοι και Κρήτες), που είχαν καλύτερη πληροφόρηση για τα δρώμενα στην περιοχή, τους αποκάλεσαν με το κανονικό τους όνομα δηλ. Αμαζόνες. (βλ. Αμαζόνες και Χετταίοι). Αργότερα, όταν η Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία κατέρρευσε, μέρος του Χετταϊκού λαού ωθήθηκε ανατολικότερα και αποκλήθηκε "Αρμένιοι" ( < *(Σ)αρμάς-να ) Εισαγωγή Οι Χετταίοι, λαός Ινδοευρωπαϊκής καταγωγής, εγκαταστάθηκαν στις πεδιάδες της Μικράς Ασίας στη 2η χιλιετία π.Χ. και ίδρυσαν τις πόλεις τους, που τις οχύρωσαν με σειρές από τείχη, στα πλέον νευραλγικά σημεία της χώρας τους, στις διαβάσεις των μεγάλων δρόμων των καραβανιών. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες της 1ης χιλιετηρίδας αγνοούσαν την ύπαρξη των Χετταίων. Είναι όμως αρκετά πιθανόν η ηχώ τους να διατηρήθηκε μέσα στους μύθους και να μετεξελίχθηκε στις Αμαζόνες. Δημογραφία Πρωτεύουσά τους ήταν η Άτοσσα (Hattusa), το σύχρονο "Μπογάζ-κιοϊ", στις όχθες του ποταμού Άλυ, όπου στις ανασκαφές βρέθηκε πλήθος από πολύτιμες επιγραφές, γραμμένες στις δύο γλώσσες που ανέπτυξε, τη σφηνοειδή και την ιερογλυφική, που δεν έχει ακόμα αποκρυπτογραφηθεί. Άλλη μεγάλη πόλη των Χετταίων ήταν η Καρχέμιδα στην Συρία, στη δεξιά όχθη του ποταμού Ευφράτη, που περιβαλλόταν από τρεις σειρές τειχών. Οικονομία Οι Χετταίοι ήταν λαός κύρια γεωργικός και κτηνοτροφικός. Ασχολούνταν και με τη μεταλλουργία. Με πρώτες ύλες, που τις προμηθεύονταν από τις γειτονικές χώρες, κατασκεύαζαν περίφημα χάλκινα και σιδερένια αντικείμενα. Τέχνη Την τέχνη των Χετταίων, που δεν ενδιαφέρεται για την κομψότητα και την ομορφιά, τη γνωρίζουμε από τα πολυάριθμα ανάγλυφα πάνω στους βράχους της χώρας που παριστάνουν πολεμικές σκηνές, εικόνες από τη θρησκευτική τους ζωή, παραστάσεις των ζωόμορφων θεών τους, που μοιάζουν με τα ασσυριακά έργα. Γενικά η τέχνη τους αντικατοπτρίζει τον ιδιότυπο τρόπο ζωής τους, γι' αυτό και ο χαρακτήρας της ήταν πολεμικός. Θρησκεία Την εξουσία των πόλεων την είχε ο βασιλέας, που κατοικούσε στη Χαττούσα και που τον θεωρούσαν ως τον πρώτο ιερέα της θεάς Αρίννας που ήταν μαζί με το θεό Τεσούμπ, οι δύο μεγαλύτεροι θεοί της θρησκείας των Χετταίων. Ιστορία κατά τον 14ο αιώνα]] .]] πολεμιστές]] .]] Οι Χετταίοι εγκαταστάθηκαν στο πρώτο μισό της 2ης χιλιετίας π.Χ. στην ενδοχώρα της Μικράς Ασίας. Η ίδρυση του πρώτου χετταϊκού κράτους με πρωτεύουσα τη Άτοσσα (Χατούσσα, το σημερινό Bogazkoy, κοντά στην Άγκυρα) χρονολογείται στο 17ο αιώνα π.Χ. Κατά τη διάρκεια του 14ου αιώνα π.Χ. το κράτος αυτό ακολουθώντας επεκτατική πολιτική και προσαρτώντας εκτεταμένα εδάφη της Μικράς Ασίας και Συρίας εξελίχθηκε σταδιακά σε αυτοκρατορία. Μετά την κατάκτηση της Μιταννίας οι Χετταίοι προβάλλουν πλέον μετά την Αίγυπτο ως δεύτερη υπερδύναμη της ανατολικής Μεσογείου στην Ύστερη εποχή του Χαλκού. Για έναν καί ήμισυ αιώνα περίπου Χετταίοι και Αιγύπτιοι εμπλέκονται σε πολιτικές και στρατιωτικές διαμάχες στη Συρία και την Παλαιστίνη, περιοχές του κοινού τους ενδιαφέροντος. Η αναπόφευκτη μεγάλη σύγκρουση λαμβάνει χώρα το 1275 π.Χ., έξω από την Κάδυτο της Συρίας. Μετά τη μάχη αυτή, που προφανώς τελείωσε χωρίς νικητή, οι δύο αντίπαλες πλευρές αναπτύσσουν κατά παράδοξο τρόπο έντονη διπλωματική δραστηριότητα, η οποία καταλήγει μερικά έτη αργότερα στη σύνταξη ειρηνευτικής συνθήκης από τους Ραμσή Β' και Hattusili. Η Χεττιτική Αυτοκρατορία καταρρέει οριστικά στο τέλος του 12ου αιώνα, στα 1200 π.Χ., σε μια εποχή γενικής αναταραχής και πληθυσμιακών μετακινήσεων στην Εγγύς Ανατολή μετά από επιδρομές των Λαών της Θάλασσας που πιθανόν να ήταν Θρακοφρυγικές φυλές. Αρχαιολογία Διάσημες Επιστολές: *'Manapa-Tarhunta letter' (CTH 191; KUB 19.5 + KBo 19.79) is a Hittite letter discovered in the 1980s. It was written by a client king called Manapa-Tarhunta to an unnamed Hittite king around 1295 BCE. It has been written in the later years of Μύρσιλου Β' (Mursili II) or else the earlier years of Muwatalli II. *'Tawagalawa letter' (CTH 181) was written by a Hittite king (generally accepted as Αττάσιλου Γ' (Hattusili III) to a king of Ahhiyawa around 1250 BC (πιθανώς τον Μίνωα). *'Milawata letter' (CTH 182) is a diplomatic correspondence from a Hittite king (Τάνταλο Δ' (Tudhaliya IV?) to a client king (king of Mira?) in western Anatolia around 1240 BCE Νεο-Χετταϊκά Κράτη thumb|300px| [[Νεοχετταίοι Συρία Κιλικία ]] Ως νεο-χετταϊκά χαρακτηρίζονται τα κράτη που αναπτύχθηκαν στην Βόρεια Συρία μετά την καταστροφή της Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αμαζόνες και Χετταίοι *Αρσαβία *Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία *Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας *Βελλεροφόντης και Άγαστος Βιβλιογραφία *Trevor Bryce, "Life and Society in the Hittite World," Oxford (2002). *Trevor Bryce, The Kingdom of the Hittites, Oxford (1999). *C. W. Ceram, The Secret of the Hittites: The Discovery of an Ancient Empire. Phoenix Press (2001), ISBN 1842122959. *J. G. Macqueen, The Hittites, and Their Contemporaries in Asia Minor, revised and enlarged, Ancient Peoples and Places series (ed. G. Daniel), Thames and Hudson (1986), ISBN 0-500-02108-2. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Hittites.info *The Hittite Home Page *Arzawa, to the west, throws light on Hittites Category: Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Μικράς Ασίας